


Jason kills Penguin (how it should've ended)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is Jason's wife and she is 7 months pregnant Jason has too make a choice that will forever change his lifeI mainly did this too help cope with Bruce and Jason nearly killing each other





	Jason kills Penguin (how it should've ended)

I aimed my gun at him that sick fucking thing and end it sure I promised Bruce I wouldn't kill again the hole world watching me and Bruce. Then I remembered the promise I made one year ago that permanent promise on my finger the promise I made to my wife to my unborn child anger running through my body I thought and threw a smaok bomb and shot my gun tricking everyone to think that I killed him. I tried to tie him up he grabbed my gun and shot me I held back a yell we fought he shot me a few more times I finally got him tied 

"you're standing right behind me"

He grabbed me the smoke settled everyone saw Penguin tied up and alive Bruce let go of me 

"you're fucking welcome Bats" 

I scoffed pain all over my chest and arm they took Penguin 

"you'll regret this!" he yelled laughing 

I tried to stand all I want is to lay in my bed and hold on to my wife. I looked at Batman he looked at me 

"don't think I didn't kill him because of you but I swear I will kill him if threatens my wife or my kid" 

"I know" 

I started coughing blood I started blacking out I fell.... 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Jason! I ran to my son I tried to get him up I helped him and walked him to the Batmobile 

Your P. O. V 

I paced in my living room hormones through the roof worried terrified about my husband I got a call and answered 

"Y/N it's me Tim" 

"Tim is he OK is Jason alright?!" 

"he's here at the Manor he didn't kill him" 

"I'm on my way!" 

I hung up and rushed to the Manor I stopped and got out I went to the Batcave has fast has I could I screamed Jason's chest bandaged and Alfred giving him stitches he sat on the stretcher I started crying I slowly walked to Jason I stood front of him he touched my neck with his hands he leaned on my head both of us crying he touched my belly and then my neck I hugged him he leaned on my shoulder to weak to hug me back 

"you look like hell" I mumbled 

"humph you too how are you feeling babe" 

"well besides you almost putting me into labor I'm fine now please do your wife and child a favor rest" 

"yes ma'am" 

He laid down and grunted in pain he held my hand


End file.
